


Stone Cold Crazy

by maristu



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Dirk Gently Being Dirk Gently, Embedded Video, Fanvids, I Don't Even Know, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maristu/pseuds/maristu
Summary: It's Dirk Gently to Queen's Stone Cold Crazy. I don't know what else to tell you.





	Stone Cold Crazy

Song: Stone Cold Crazy  
Artist: Queen  
Source: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency

Lyrics:

Sleeping very soundly on a Saturday morning  
I was dreaming I was Al Capone  
There's a rumor going round, gotta clear out of town  
Yeah I'm smelling like a dry fish bone  
Here comes the law, gonna break down the door  
Gonna carry me away once more  
Never, I never, I never want it anymore  
Gotta get away from this stone cold floor  
(Crazy) Stone cold crazy, you know

Rainy afternoon, we gotta blow a typhoon  
And I'm playing on my slide trombone  
Anymore, anymore, cannot take it anymore  
Gotta get away from this stone cold floor  
(Crazy) Stone cold crazy, you know

Walking down the street shooting people that I meet  
With my rubber tommy water gun  
Here come the deputy, he's gonna come and get me  
I gotta get me get up and run  
They got the sirens loose, I ran right out of juice  
They're gonna put me in a cell  
If I can't go to heaven, will they let me go to hell?  
(Crazy) Stone cold crazy, you know


End file.
